DXIXS NO LEER
by Faraon Hally Black
Summary: Historia en proceso de REMASTERIZACIÓN; No la borrare por el cariño a los lectores que alguna vez tubo y no perder sus preciados comentarios. Escrita ANTES DE SABER EL FINAL DE LA SERIE Y EL MANGA.
1. ADVERTENCIA

NO LEER.

Historia en proceso de remasterización. Actualizare los capítulos en relación a los acontecimientos del manga… cuando partí escribiéndola no había terminado la serie ni había visto GI …. Ojalá comprendan


	2. Default Chapter

Este es mi primer fic de Hunter x Hunter. Esta serie le comencé a ver por la culpa de cierta personita a la que no quiero mirar (¬¬), pero que se llama Noisy. Y ahora, soy una fanática sin cura posible. Espero que les guste y que me dejen hartos Reviews, por que así yo me animo a seguir escribiendo. Aunque si no lo hacen también lo haré.  
  
Como soy una persona a la que le dan miedo las demandas les advierto desde ahora que esta historia contendrá Yaoi al 100% ( Leorio/ Kurapika; Gon/ Killua; Hisoka/ Irumi), (este ultimo personaje la verdad no sé lo que es pero en un Cáp. El hermano gordito de Killua se expresa de él como bueno... como Él a si que déjenme ser feliz Ok?) y lemmon en capítulos siguientes. Claro que les indicare para aquellas personas a las que les guste el Yaoi pero no el lemmon... =^_^=  
  
Espero que les guste y sin mas palabras... aquí esta mi humilde historia.....  
  
Hally Black  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/*/*/*/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-///- ////-/////-//////-////////-////////  
  
_ Kurapika?? - sentado sobre la branda del gran trasatlántico que abordaban, se encontraba un joven de rubios cabellos, y de profundos ojos azules, de subes facciones que le daban un aspecto de delicadeza. A su lado estaba apoyado quien le hablaba, un joven moreno de barba y de atlético cuerpo, que estaba aferrado a un maletín que ni en la muerte dejaría. Ambos lucían algo preocupados, pero cada uno por distintas razones.  
  
El primero estaba allí, sin pensar en nada mas que en su venganza. Pero que con frustración veía cada vez más lejana. Y es que el Gennei Riodan no había sido aun capturado. Y eso le molestaba, pues con cada día que pasaba se le hacia más difícil seguir la pista de los ojos de su pueblo.  
  
Y es que el muchacho llamado Kurapika era un integrante de la tribu cuyos ojos cuando estaban emocionados, se volvían rojos, la tribu Kuruta. Aunque ya había capturado y acabado con el líder de dicha organización, no contaba con que esta se reintegraría con tanta rapidez, siendo ahora más cruel, si es que se podía, que antes. Por su parte el moreno que le miraba ( y que como se habrán dado cuenta, responde por le nombre de Leorio) se preocupaba por el lamentable estado de su amigo. Y es que por pensar en sus venganzas, y en nuevos planes estaba dejando de lado su propia salud. No comía, casi no bebía nada y cada día amanecía más pálido. Y eso, en su condición de 'medico' no podía dejarlo pasar.  
  
Esperaba que el pequeño de ojos claros le dijera ahora que le pasaba, aprovechando que Gon y Killua habían salido a inspeccionar por cuadragésima vez. Y es que por lo visto estaban buscando alguna manera de mecerse a la sala del capitán y convencerlo de que les dejara manejar el navío.  
  
_Kurapika!!- volvió a repetir su nombre conciente de que el otro no le había escuchado. Seguía con la mirada perdida en le horizonte. Como quien intenta atrapar un ave, de manera lenta el joven aprendiz de doctor tocó el suave rostro de su amigo, para hacerle entender que estaba allí. Y como lo había planeado, su rubio compañero se sobresalto, y se quedo allí, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
_ Vamos al comedor, comamos algo, y hablamos, ¿te parece Kurapika?- Leorio trataba de sonar despreocupado, pero era imposible. Cada vez que esos ojos se fijaban en él le hacían sentir que el corazón se le paralizaba en una sensación de lo mas incomoda pero a la vez maravillosa- yo invito...... - termino de decir en un susurro.  
  
_ Déjame en paz Leorio, no tengo hambre- Kurapika aun enojado por la interrupción de sus pensamientos miraba desafiante al chico. Disfrutaba, por una razón que el aun ignoraba, atormentar al 'doctor'. Y es que adoraba ver como con una palabra o con un gesto este de ponía nervioso. Antes se había preguntado por que esta reacción. Pensaba en un principio que se debía al miedo de este a que se burlaran de él, pero, al perder el habito de molestarle había comenzado a pensar que le joven le admiraba, y que por eso le disgustaban esas actitudes para con el.  
  
Y era obvio que el joven Leorio se daba cuenta de cómo disfrutaba atormentarle.  
  
Pero, había algo mas allá que Leorio ignoraba. Y era la suave calidez que el corazón del joven Kuruta transmitía cada vez que le veía. Pero claro, el siempre tan metódico había preferido mas de un millón de veces dejar pasa esas sensaciones, hasta que algún libro o algo le indicara que era eso y luego le indicara las instrucciones a seguir.  
  
Por que él lo quisiera o no jamás dejaría que eso llamado corazón se apoderara de su razón. Tenia miedo de haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo. Por una razón bien concreta. Leorio lo quisiera o no estaba cautivo, todavía, del recuerdo del que fue su mejor amigo. Ese al que no había podido salvar, ese por el que se convertiría en doctor, ese por el que indirectamente se habían conocido.  
  
Un incomodo silencio cayo sobre ellos. No es que fuera algo realmente molesto, pero cada vez se estaba volviendo más y más frecuente. El joven Kuruta, luego de meditarlo un poco decidió abandonar aunque fuese por unos minutos sus planes y acepto la invitación de Leorio.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//  
  
_Hey Gon, cuidado!!  
  
_Lo siento Killua...  
  
_ No se nota... fíjate para la otra...  
  
_ Habla mas bajo que nos van a oír!!  
  
_Esta bien.......  
  
Esta pequeña discusión que se llevaba a cabo en lo más oscuro de un armario, había llamado la atención de uno de los peores guardias de seguridad del barco, el cual ya había sido alertado sobre un par de muchachitos que por lo visto intentaban 'tomar prestado' aquel navío por un rato. Luego de refunfuñar contra los padres de todo tipo de mocosos que en cada viaje intentaban hacer lo mismo, se decidió a abrir la puerta, asustando a los molestos chiquillos con un arma de juguete, cosa que siempre le resultaba, y así estos dejarían de planear el secuestro del braco, y de paso tomarle el miedo a todo tipo de guardias de seguridad. Eso era en definitiva lo mejor de su trabajo... hacer llorar a los pobres e indefensos pequeños. Claro que no sabia con quienenes se metía.  
  
Lo primero que vieron ambos jóvenes, cuando sorpresivamente se abrió la puerta del armario que los protegía, fue una malísima imitación de pistola, seguida del rostro de un guardia que no se veía precisamente feliz. Por el contrario....  
  
_ Que se supone que es esto?? Acaso una mala estrategia que busca espantar a pobres niños como nosotros, bajo el riesgo de causarnos un horrible trauma psicológico??- la voz teñida de ironía que utilizaba ese chiquillo de cabellos blancos y mirada fría solo estaba logrando hacer enojar más y más al guardia, quien estaba, dicho sea de paso, bastante incrédulo por la situación. Jamás en sus 15 años de servicio le había pasado lago así.  
  
_ Vamos Killua no seas tan malo con el pobre señor, el no tiene la culpa de ser tan feo..  
  
_ Tienes razón Gon. El pobre quizá solo necesita a alguien que no se ría de su horrible rostro de buldog... aunque la verdad dudo que por mas que busque encuentre...  
  
Ahora si que no lo podía creer. Ese muchachito de cabellos cafés y de ojos grandes, también se estaba burlando de él. Ambos chicos se miraron y antes de que pudiera reaccionar salieron corriendo, en busca de lo que él supuso, serian sus padres. Bueno si esos chicos querían jugar sucio, el también lo haría.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Leorio miraba con una sonrisa a Kurapika, haciendo que el rubio muchacho se sonrojara como un tomate. Y es que el joven doc. No le sacabas los ojos de encima. Tomo una copa y pidió que la llenara con el delicioso vino, que ambos estaban bebiendo.  
  
Lo quisiera o no reconocer, el joven moreno tenia un gusto excelente, y le estaba haciendo pasar un rato agradable, contándole anécdotas y datos que ambos discutían. Todo iba de lo mejor, hasta que la un mesero, al acercarse a tomar la orden de la pareja, derramo sin querer sobre las ropas de Kurapika la botella de vino.  
  
Leorio le paso su chaqueta para que se cambiara con el pretexto de que no podía pasearse en un lugar tan refinado como ese con sus ropas mojadas y manchadas. El mesero no paraba de pedir disculpas mientras que el joven Kuruta, se cambiaba en el baño. Al volver tubo que aguantar las risas de Leorio, pues la chaqueta sobre el pecho desnudo de su amigo, le daba una apariencia bastante femenina. Y el hecho de que el sonrojo que la situación causaba aumentara esa impresión no le ayudaba.  
  
Fue en ese momento que llegaron sus dos compañeros, corriendo y riendo de manera bastante infantil. Al verlos arrancan a su lado y esconderse quedan bastante intrigados por la situación, por lo que ambos 'adultos' se preparan a preguntar cuando un enorme guardia, bastante parecido a un perro aparece en la puerta, y localizando a los pequeños, corre a su lado.  
  
_ Leorio, Kurapika, escóndanos...- la voz de Gon, llena de una risa incontenible, les dio a entender que algo le habrían hecho al pobre hombre.  
  
_ Ustedes son los padres de estos jóvenes - el guardia mas que preguntar hacia una afirmación, por lo que continuo, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras incomodaban a la joven pareja- deberían vigilarlos con mas cuidado, y es que son unos niños muy mal educados, por eso no deben dejar que se alejen de ustedes, ya saben que cualquier daño que hagan ustedes como padres, deberán cancelarlos...  
  
_ Eh señor, la verdad es que ambos somos varones, por lo que a decir verdad, no son nuestros hijos...- Kurapika, rojo de furia apretaba la mano en la que llevaba las cadenas, haciéndose daño, con la obvia razón de no lanzarse contra es guardia. ¿¿Que le importaba como estuvieran educado esos niños?? Lo que el sabia es que los niños siempre serian inquietos, por lo que esas actitudes no le mostrarían su educación. Además NADIE le llamaba chica, de ninguna forma le iba a perdonar aquello.  
  
El guardia casi se muere de un infarto.... luego de unos minutos de silencio carraspeo, continuando con su discurso de manera incomoda.  
  
_ Es que... jamás me había tocado tratar con un pareja homosexual tan valiente como ustedes, como para reconocer que ambos chicos son sus 'hijos'. Muy bien, no seré yo quien les diga que debe o como deben criar a sus pequeños, solo vigílenlos, ok??  
  
Leorio se levanto totalmente indignado, y tomando al guardia por la chaqueta.  
  
_ Escucha bien, en ningún momento te hemos dicho que esos pequeños son nuestros hijos. Somos un grupo de turistas, que queremos pasar un rato tranquilo. O es que té molesta que un grupo de amigos se vayan de paseo?? Además, no crees que te podríamos demandar por injurias y calumnias??.  
  
El comedor entero miraba la escena, pues era mas que extraño encontrar a un guardia insultando a los pasajeros del braco. El administrador que había presenciado la discusión se acerco y luego de pedir disculpas, y de asegurar que la situación no se repetiría dejo a los cuatro cazadores no sin ates prometerles un regalo como forma de disculparse por el incidente.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ok Ok. No quedo como había pensado, pero las cosas se irán aclarando. Quizás esto no les haya parecido trascendente, pero ya verán como todo se va resolviendo... y para los que quieran Yaoi... no se preocupen que ya vendrá........ en el próximo capitulo......... Bueno igual espero sus opiniones y... eso............  
  
Saludos....... Hally Black 


	3. Inicio complejo

El extraño y nada agradable incidente ya se había borrado de la memoria del cuarteto de cazadores que se encontraban comiendo y hablando de cualquier tema que se les cruzara. Discutían de lo que seria su futuro, de lo que fue su pasado, de lo difícil que les estaba resultando el presente.  
  
Pero esta extraña conversación causaba los más diversos sentimientos en quienes en ella participaban. Mientras que Gon no dejaba de recordar a Mito- san, el pequeño de cabellos blancos se dedicaba a sentirse realmente mal con la realidad de su familia, con la sensación de que no merecía ser amigo de alguien tan puro y tierno como su pequeño Gon, pues las palabras de su hermano Irumi rondaban en su cabeza. Tampoco las palabras de Isoka lo tranquilizaban. 'Solo un capricho' Gon no podía ser un capricho. Lo que su amigo le hacia sentir era lago de lo que jamás de aburriría. Era como volver a vivir luego de milenios de congelamiento... algo inexplicable.  
  
Leorio por su parte disfrutaba intimidando a su rubio amigo, pues había descubierto que con ciertas palabras, con ciertas insinuaciones, era fácil hacerle sonrojar. Era un extraño placer él verlo con sus mejillas coloreadas, con su sonrisa cobarde, que le hacia ver como un ángel puro en manos de un demonio, con perversas intenciones ( aunque en honor de la verdad, eso es lo que cierto personaje va a llegar a ser).  
  
Kurapika en tanto no podía ni mantener la mirada a su amigo. Era extraño ser él quien se dejaba humillar, el que se sentía menos con relación al otro. Pero era igualmente divertido ver como su doctorcito tomaba agallas con cada vaso de licor que tomaba. Y si a eso se le sumaba que el mismo con cada vaso perdía la noción de la realidad. Una ultima voz dentro de sí le advirtió de las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero sin embrago, por primera vez decidió hacer algo que de verdad quería, sin pensar en el futuro. Por primera vez decidió ser y hacer lo que quería. Aunque ello le causara luego terribles dolores de cabeza.  
  
Gon notaba que quizá estaban incomodando a los dos adultos, que estaban sentados a su lado. Y es que estaban hablando en código, cosas demasiado incoherentes, como que el 69 era divertido, pero no mas que el 71, etc.  
  
Claro que por lo visto, Killua si entendía pues no dejaba de lanzar suaves risitas cómplices a Leorio, e insinuaba cosas no menos confusas. Se sentía menoscabado con relación al resto. Sabia por la forma que tenia de trabajar con su NEM. que era una persona de mentalidad simplista, es decir, siempre veía los mas grandes problemas como los mas fáciles de resolver, y esto les había ayudado mas de una vez en su viaje, pero aun así, no podía dejar de enojarse por que sus amigos hablaban en un claro doble sentido. Y ya se estaba aburriendo de ese tema no le gustaba sentirse tan 'inferior'.  
  
El peliblanco, de ojos fríos le miro, con una sonrisa que se solidifico, al notar la mirada que su pequeño, bastante enojada, acompañada de un poco común mutismo. Sabia que le incomodaba aquella situación, por lo que invito a Gon a salir con él. Así de un viaje, dejaba solo a esos dos que estaban mas que 'pasados' con las copas, y se podía divertir un rato, tal vez podrían hacer competencia con la caña, sobre quien pescaba mas o quien la lanzaba mas lejos. Lo que fuera por escucharlo reír. Y es que la risa de Gon era como un bálsamo, lo que le hacia sentir alguien tan normal, le hacia olvidar las cosas horribles que le había tocado vivir.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
No recordó en que momento exactamente, llegaron a la habitación que ambos compartían. Venían caminando con dificultad, apoyándose en las paredes. Se habían tomado mas de tres botellas de diversas sustancias alcohólicas, por lo que ya solo hablaban cosas que podían catalogarse de incoherentes. Abrieron la puerta, y se encontraron con dos botellas de champagne, en una cubo de metal, lleno de hielo, unas copas y algunas cerezas y frutillas, con crema y chocolate en unos posillos, obviamente para comer las frutas con aquellas salsas. Junto a aquello había una bella tarjeta, en la que con letra elegante, se veían escritas unas palabras que representaban las disculpas de la tripulación y de la empresa por los insultos proferidos.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
_Irumi!!!!!- una voz con un tono afrancesado, llamaba con verdadera impaciencia, a su compañero de 'trabajo'. Si es que eso eran. En realidad solo trabajaban juntos para obtener mejores resultados. Es que ambos eran asesinos profesionales por lo que en realidad lo que ambos hacían era competir por quien mataba con mayor rapidez y elegancia a su victima. Claro que esta competencia solo beneficiaba a los clientes, pues las cosas iban mas rápido de lo 'normal'.  
  
_ Que quieres Isoka??- Un bello muchacho de cabellos sedosos y negros, pero mirada completamente inexpresiva, hizo entrada en la habitación en la que el mago, con solo una toalla puesta estaba contemplándose al espejo.  
  
Dicho mago llevaba su cabello castaño suelto, mojado ( por no decir empapado) que enmarcaba sus rasgos finos de rasgados ojos. Esos ojos tan expresivos a diferencia de los de su compañero de trabajo, que eran insondables.  
  
_Dónde dejaste mi ropa, Irumi!!- El mago lo miraba molesto, pero no es que estuviera realmente enojado, solo era su forma de esconder su incomodidad por el incidente.  
  
_ No lo sé, no es mi culpa que no sepas lo que haces, aunque la verdad la ultima vez que lo vi estaba en la el living. Ve a buscarla. - Esa frase... ' no es mi culpa que no sepas lo que haces'.... lo estaba provocando... quizás hasta se estaba burlando.... con el nunca se sabia.  
  
Isoka miro con el entrecejo fruncido al integrante de la familia de asesinos, buscando en su voz la respuesta que buscaba. Quería saber que pensaba del incidente, mas que nada por como se sentía el mismo. Y es que no cualquiera besa a alguien, aun estando medio dormido, confundiéndolo con cierta chica, que era capaz de volver a cocer al cuerpo cualquier extremidad perdida en batalla. Y menos de aquella forma apasionada.  
  
El mago se sentía muy pero muy apenado ( N/A: Hisoka apenado???? Eso hay que verlo...). Pero Irumi no parecía recordar lo que había pasado. Eso al menos aparentaba. Pero aquellas palabras... estaba confundido, por primera vez en su vida, Hisoka estaba confundido. ¿Qué pensaría Irumi?. Aunque el joven de cabellos negros sí había contestado a su inconsciente beso, si hasta había conseguido arrancarle un gemido de placer. Y no había nada más excitante que sentir poder sobre aquel hombre. Aquel hombre de verdad, le confundía.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
_Que haces Gon??. - Killua miraba con intriga como su pequeño amigo fijaba su vista en él, buscando algo, tratando de indagar en sus pensamientos.  
  
_ Nada, solo trataba de adivinar lo que piensas. A veces siento que me quieres decir algo... pero que no tienes suficiente confianza como para contarme lo que te preocupa. Y me siento mal por que generalmente me doy cuanta de lo que al otro le pasa con solo mirar sus ojos, pero con tigo es diferente.  
  
_ Y que es lo que vez en mis ojos??- Killua se había puesto frente a Gon, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, mirándolo fijamente. Podía reflejarse en sus grades y expresivos ojos castaños, como si fueran un espejo, casi como un libro abierto.  
  
_veo solo dolor, Killua, veo que aunque quieras no eres capaz de decir lo que sientes, aunque la verdad lo haz intentado. No es como en un principio claro esta cuando no reflejabas nada, pero tampoco es como una persona normal que siente algo más. No se si me entiendes, pero, me da la impresión que lo único que puedes sentir con tanta fuerza es el miedo, el dolor y la amargura de tu pasado.  
  
Killua miro a su amigo. Hablaba tan convencido. Tan dolido. ¿Estaba acaso Gon llorando? ¿Llorando por su causa? Las lagrimas sinceras del más pequeño llegaban al fondo de su corazón. Pero aun así, aun aunque le doliera, no podía demostrarlo. En ese minuto se sintió horrible. Por primera vez le pasaba algo así.  
  
_Déjame limpiar tus heridas Killua, a mi lado nadie te hará daño, eso no lo permitiré, por que eres mi amigo. No dejare que nada ni nadie te vuelva a lastimar.  
  
Por primera vez Killua se dio cuenta que esta afirmación era falsa, por primera vez sintió a Gon mentir. Y es que ya nadie le podía hacer daño. Su entrenamiento le defendía del daño físico y psicológico, de todo aquello que viniera del exterior, pero nadie le enseño a pelear, a defenderse del daño que el mismo sé hacia. Lo único que le dolía era verlo sufrir a él. Si quería ser feliz no debía permitir que nadie le hiciera daño a su amigo. Ni el mismo.  
  
_ Eres mi amigo?!?!?!  
  
_Claro que si, o es que acaso lo dudabas????  
  
Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, retándose, solo con sus miradas. En un juego que quería mostrar algo mas de lo que en apariencia era. En un santiamén, el joven asesino abrazo a su amigo, con fuerza estrechándolo a el, dándole calor con solo ese gesto. Gon solo atino a sonrojarse, pues no esperaba algo así.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Kurapika se dejo caer en la cómoda cama, de manera delicada, dándole un aire de ingenuidad, sonriendo al doctor que seguía de pie, examinando el presente de la compañía. Una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios encontrándose con la de su rubio compañero, cuando acerco el carrito a la cama, con obvias intenciones. El joven Kuruta opto por dejarle obrar... ver lo que en mente se traía. Cuando Leorio se sentó a su lado, cerro los ojos, esperando cualquier frase de esas como las que le había dicho en el comedor. Se sorprendió bastante al sentir como el moreno le quitaba con suavidad la chaqueta que el mismo le había pasado, dejando su pecho descubierto...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Irumi se apoyo en las delicadas sabanas que el joven mago utilizaba para cubrir su cama. Algo que el no comprendía, aun tomando en cuanta el tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, eran esas extrañas facetas de aquel hombre. Algunas veces alegre, y otras, sin razón alguna melancólico, pasando por la mas total y absurda histeria sin omitir sus extraños periodos en los que vivía deseoso de matar a quien se le cruzara. Cerro sus ojos y suspiro. Lo había mandado al piso inferior pues quería unos segundos de paz, segundos para tratar, aunque fuera en vano de ordenar sus ideas...  
  
Cuando Hisoka regreso, luego de haberse vestido, encontró a Irumi con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, apoyándose en sus fuertes brazos, dejando deliciosamente descubierto su cuello, un cuello blanco, delgado y largo... Sacudió la cabeza al descubrirse pensando así de él... precisamente de el... Un hombre acaso mas extraño que el mismo, que no subirá ningún tipo de cambio anímico, no sonreía ante nada, no lloraba ante nada, no se dejaba dominar por nadie... Una sonrisa curvo sus suaves labios.... ese hombre tenia que ser de el... el seria la persona que el dominara.... a como de lugar. Y no le importo que fuera un capricho mas... lo divertido de la vida era dejarse consentir.  
  
_Irumi... que te pasa. - su voz sonó ronca, bastante sexy, aun para los parámetros del mago, haciendo voltear a su compañero.  
  
_Nada importante Hisoka, que quieres. - No se iba a dejar atrapar por ese mago, era lo único que por el momento llenaba la cabeza del joven asesino. No sabia lo que le pasaba cada vez que el hombre que estaba de pie, mirándolo, hablaba de esa forma. Pero tampoco le pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que aquel mago aun no podía mirarlo sin sonrojarse por lo del incidente. Y había que reconocerlo, besaba muy bien. Sonrió para sus adentros sin que en su rostro apareciera un poco de alegría. No seria nada de aburrido hacerlo sentir incomodo.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Leorio solo podía mirar como ese chico se dejaba desnudar por sus inexpertas manos. Hace bastante que deseaba saber que se sentiría tener poder sobre aquel que todo lo sabe, por lo que una vez lo tubo allí, sin nada cubriéndole el pecho, tomo el posillo lleno de chocolate liquido, el cual dejo caer, formando las mas extrañas formas, que lego se dispuso a saborear. Kurapika gemía suavemente ante el contacto de la lengua tibia de Leorio contra su pecho. Era embriagante- por no decir excitante- sentirlo allí, jugando y mordisqueando sus pezones, lentamente en casi un suplicio. Cuando comenzó a subir por su pecho, por su cuello, creyó que era una mas de sus locas fantasías... por eso se sorprendió la sentir la suave boca de su amigo sobre la suya, besándolo de forma mágica, delicada, y a la vez pidiendo permiso para explorar so boca. Y le concedió lo pedido, sus lenguas se fundieron haciéndolos caer a ambos en un torbellino de pacer, y de sentimientos, que ninguno estaba dispuesto a reconocer.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Gon comenzó a sentirse incomodo, pues aunque los minutos pasaban Killua no lo soltaba, seguía allí abrazándolo, por lo que se removió entre los fuertes brazos del peliblanco. Sonrojado aun lo miro tratando de pedir aun explicación cuando vio a su amigo parado allí, mirando un punto a las espaldas de Gon, con el rostro desencajado de miedo. Este volteo su cuerpo y lo que vio le izo abrir la boca con espanto. Frente a ellos estaba parada una mujer que le causo escalofríos con solo mirarla. Una mujer que en su época debió haber sido hermosa, si es que no lo era ahora, pero no se podía suponer, pues en sus ojos llevaba un aparato que por suerte no los había detectado aun. Su traje parecido a los que usaba la Reina Maria Antonieta de Francia, complementado con un sombrero, y un abanico. No era otra que la madre de Killua.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ambos estaban por perder el control, las manos de Leorio cada vez mas osadas recorrían con seguridad el pecho de Kurapika, mientras este trataba de desabrochar la camisa del moreno.  
  
En ese momento pasaba por le frente de su puerta una dulce niña que en estos momentos me da lo mismo describir. Lo importante es que iba aburrida, y no hallo nada mejor que correr por es estrecho pasillo, botando un hermoso jarrón ( ya saben de esos que cumplen con la proporción: + hermosos + caros) que estaba frente a la habitación 701. La habitación que cierto par de cazadores ocupaba, causando suficiente estruendo para traerlos a ambos a la realidad, bajándolos de un paraguazo de su nube de alcohol y de paso de su nube de pasión. Kurapika fue el primero en reaccionar empujando al doctor con fuerza al suelo, mientras se tapaba con pudor su pecho descubierto. Un fuerte carmín teñía las mejillas de ambos.  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
Quien me puede decir que hacia esa "%$& Niñita caminando por ahí.. Es q no podía ir a molestar a sus padres????? Es que tenia que echar a perder esas escenita que tenia en mente hace tanto rato???? ( Hally Black monta un secándolo de proporciones, luego se calma y vuelve a su asiento, frente al teclado) ....  
  
Y que les ha parecido hasta ahora?????????? Decídmelo por favor, que sino muero....... bueno no tanto pero de verdad me interesa un montón sus opiniones..... a sí que, ya sabéis dejas Reviews y hacedme feliz............ gracias por leer hasta acá esta sarta de incoherencias y GRAX A TODOAS QUIENES ME HAN DEJADO O MANADADO DIRECTAMENTE AL MAIL SUS OPINIONES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saludos ......... Hally Black......... 


	4. Al borde del colapso

Llevaban por lo menos 15 minutos allí, agazapados, como perros de caza, esperando el más mínimo descuido de su presa. Irumi, solo para asegurarse le había pedido que por esta y solo por esta vez, trabajaran en equipo. Y es que aquel hombre al que cazaban no era nada mas y nada menos que le maestro de Castro. Sabían de antemano que la misión era difícil, enfrentándose a un hombre que con solo un movimiento de su mano seria capaz de golpear y hasta dejar inconsciente a ambos. Ahora solo contaban con el factor sorpresa, fácil de perder pero el arma más eficaz con la que contaban.  
  
Por eso le sorprendió que el joven de largos cabellos lanzara sus ya conocidos 'tornillos', asustando a su presa, Momentos después Hisoka lanzaba sus cartas, que desgarraron de manera horrible la piel de su victima. Irumi se acerco y le pregunto con toda la calma del mundo que se puede tener frente a un hombre que se esta desangrando en una lenta y terrible agonía, donde se encontraba la información por la cual lo habían ido a 'visitar'. Luego de que el hombre les dijera todo lo que querían, Irumi le arranco el corazón, sin siquiera escuchar las suplicas del hombre que pedía ver aunque fuera por ultima vez el retrato de su hija.  
  
Hisoka lo miro enojado. Ni el era tan cruel como para no cumplir el ultimo deseo de su victima, se volteo dispuesto a objetarle cuando Irumi lo miro, adelantándose a sus palabras.  
  
_ Cada día me falta menos para alcanzar el arte que mi padre despliega con sus victimas, casi no derrame sangre, aunque Killua ya no deja rastro en el cuerpo, no soy tan elegante, como él.  
  
Isoka lo miro, parpadeo varias veces antes de percatarse que su pareja ya se estaba retirando del lugar.  
  
_Irumi!!!!!!!! Por que lo hiciste- Su acento francés mas marcado que de costumbre revelo la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos.- es que acaso eres tan despiadado que no eres capaz de cumplir un ultimo deseo... que te costaba esperar a que viera por ultima vez la foto de su hija.....  
  
Irumi lo miro, enarcando una ceja y se puso frente a él. No le gustaba que le criticasen su falta de piedad, él era como Mike, el perro de caza de su familia. Solo cumplía ordenes y no le hubiese temblado la mano ni aunque tuviera que matar a su propia madre. Era para lo que le habían enseñado, y eso es lo que hacia. Aunque... mas de una vez se había planteado la idea de que estaba equivocado. Ese chico Gon se lo había demostrado... Killua se lo había demostrado. No por ser sentimentalistas habían dejado de ser buenos cada uno en sus áreas... sintió un horrible mareo, sumado a un creciente e insoportable dolor de cabeza... estaba dudando de sus enseñanzas. Recordó con horror las noches de castigo que le daban solo por demostrar algo tan natural como el cariño por su madre. Lanzo un gemido que gracias a dios el mago no alcanzó a escuchar. Sin mucho convencimiento volvió a recitar el discurso que desde pequeño se le había enseñado.  
  
_ Cumplir con los deseos de las victimas no es mas que mostrar una debilidad, por que si lo haces, luego estarás perdonándole la vida a alguien que lo mas seguro no haría lo mismo por ti.  
  
_ Eso es mentira, cumplir con la ultima voluntad de alguien es demostrar que aun té queda corazón!!! Es lo mínimo que se puede hacer para seguir sintiéndote humano!!!!!  
  
Irumi lo miro y se comenzó a acercar lentamente hasta quedar a escasos milímetros del rostro del mago, ya casi no sabia lo que hacia. EL dolor era cada vez mas intenso. Hisoka se lo estaba demostrando. Él era sentimentalista a su manera y era uno de los mejores... y si su familia estuviera equivocada...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Killua, aun abrazando a Gon, trato de desplazarse con calma, de manera tal que pudieran evitar ser vistos, pero sin perderla de vista. Sabia que era capaz de montar un escándalo de proporciones titánicas si lo veía ahí viajando en un barco turístico, en vez de su lancha personal. Lo que le llevo a plantearse la pregunta, que cualquier persona mas o menos normal haría: Que diablos hacia su madre en ese lugar?!!?!!. Apretó a Gon hacia sí, con mas fuerza. Cabía la posibilidad que su desquiciada mente lo hubiese rastreado desde que salió de la ciudad de York, para matar a Gon, el único lazo que lo sostenía lejos de su hogar. Se tranquilizo cuando la vio desplegar su abanico, dejando entrever unas lanzas pequeñas. Suspiro aliviado. Su madre estaba asesinando a alguien. Lo que le hizo a su vez espantarse de verdad... SU MADRE HACE AÑOS QUE NO MATABA A NADIE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gon sentía como el cuerpo de Killua se tensaba y se relajaba sucesivamente. Le preocupaba el hecho que la madre de su amigo se encontrara en ese lugar, pues se notaba que le causaba mucho dolor al pequeño. Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta del compartimiento frente a donde se encontraban la vio moverse con una rapidez asombrosa. Se escucho un aullido de terror seguido de un golpe seco. A los minutos salía la dama, sin una sola arruga en el vestido, con el abanico ensangrentado, signo evidente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Camino por el pasillo distinguiendo la silueta de su hijo.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Podía sentir la cálida y tranquila respiración de Irumi. Hasta podía distinguir su olor, un olor a salvaje, a bosque, a soledad y a sangre. Trato de mantenerle la vista, trato por todos los medios posibles, pero no lo consiguió. A los segundos bajo la vista. Irumi tomo con su mano la barbilla del mago, haciendo que el pulso de este se acelerara a mil por hora. Pero no se sonrojo.  
  
_Que te hace pensar que a mí ya se me ha olvidado que es ser humano??? Tu que sabes, Isoka de lo que pienso mientras mato a alguien????  
  
_No lo sé, pero puedo verlo Irumi, se que no dudas ni un segundo ni te he visto fallar. Deduzco en tanto que ya no eres humano, ahora eres una maquina. Ya no sientes nada, ni compasión ni pena, no tienes corazón.....  
  
_ Y tu acaso tienes corazón?????  
  
_si algo me queda... soy capaz de amar.....  
  
_ Y si eres tan humano, supongo que tambien le haces daño a la gente con tus sentimientos, por que quizás amando a uno no eres capaz de darte cuenta del daño que a otro le haces. A veces Hisoka, es más fácil vivir sin sentir, por que un sentimiento que le causa alegrías a unos causa dolor y desesperación en otros- Irumi nunca supo por que dijo aquellas palabras, ni tampoco por que sintió ganas de llorar. Por primera vez en su vida.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Se desplazaba de manera elegante, como Gon esperaría que se desplazara una reina. Sus manos se cerraban de manera delicada sobre el manchado abanico. Les dedico una sonrisa que solo puso más nervioso aun a Killua.  
  
_Killua, que agradable sorpresa verte en este lugar... - su voz acompañaba sus movimientos, refinada, delicada, toda una dama. Aunque sus palabras eran amables, no dejaban de sonar frías como el hielo del polo sur, lo que causaba escalofríos en Gon, ya que jamás creyó que una madre le hablara a sí a un hijo. Se acordó otra vez de Mito-San  
  
_Que haces aquí madre!!!!- su mirada era la más triste y la mas cargada de odio que alguna vez Gon hubiese visto en los ojos de su amigo. Fue ahí cuando comprendió que Killua siempre iba a ser un asesino... lo llevaba en su sangre.  
  
_ La verdad es que vengo a cumplir un trabajo. Desde que te fuiste de la casa me ha aburrido bastante, por lo que me dedique a reemplazar a los guardias de seguridad de la propiedad. Al ver la gran cantidad de gente que intentaba entrar a casa, me dedique a matarlos, por lo que en mi renació el deseo de volver a trabajar- sin perder la compostura, el color del punto que aquel aparato que llevaba en los ojos cambio. No movió ni un solo músculo de su elegante cuerpo, pero se puso a gritar histérica- Killua por favor vuelve a casa, tu padre esta de acuerdo con que viajes, pero yo te extraño, cariño por favor vuelve...  
  
De la puerta de al lado surgió una figura bastante avejentada, el abuelo de Killua. Sonrió a su nuera, y la aventó a la pieza de la que había salido sin elegancia alguna, cerrando la puerta. Aun se escuchaban los gritos casi demenciales, mientras el hombre saludaba a su nieto y a Gon. El anciano los invitó a recorrer el lugar, mas que nada para poder hablar un rato. Estaba orgulloso de la mirada fría que su chico podía llegar a lanzar. Se estaba convirtiendo en todo un bloque de hielo, pero solo tenia un defecto. Gon Freecss.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Leorio tomo la sabia decisión de salir de la habitación y no regresar en lo que quedaba de la noche. Mas que nada para evitar la incomodidad de la situación. Se arreglo la camisa y se abotono el pantalón ( en que momento lo había abierto??). Caminando y caminando vio a los más pequeños de su grupo, caminar junto a un anciano. Lo miro fijamente y prefirió ignorarlo. Sin embargo luego recordó una foto de la familia de Killua... ese anciano debía ser su abuelo.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**  
  
_Por lo visto no fue tan mala idea la de tu padre de dejarte a la vida libre, nieto mío. Se ve que te has vuelto fuerte, y a decir verdad hasta a mí me dio miedo al ver el tono que utilizaste con tu madre. Eres un digno descendiente de tu tatarabuelo, quien a tu edad ya era el jefe de nuestra familia.  
  
_ por que me dices esto abuelo??? Que te traes entre manos...  
  
Gon se sentía realmente enfadado. Ambos albinos estaban peleando y hablando de lo que pudo haber sido el futuro de Killua. Gon sabia del talento natural de su amigo, pero también sabia que él era distinto a los de su familia. Era como criar a un lobo desde pequeño. El animal heredara la fuerza del padre, la elegancia de la madre, pero el alma del animal es de quien lo domestica ( N/A: XP esa idea no es mía, es de Joan Wolf autora de los domadores de caballos... léanlo, es muy bueno!!!!) Y Gon sabia que el alma de Killua era demasiado hermosa como para desperdiciarla de esa forma. No iba a permitir por ningún motivo que lo separaran de su lado. Interrumpió de forma abrupta la conversación:  
  
_ La verdad es que yo creo que Killua es libre de escoger su propio camino, y es que a ustedes solo parece que les importan sus propios beneficios, Solo quieren que Killua se vuelva asesino por que es muy bueno, pero no se ponen a pensar en lo que realmente quiere Killua. Ustedes le hacen daño!!!!!  
  
El anciano lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ese pequeño llamado Gon tenia algo especial. Era imposible no ayudarlo, era imposible no sentirse cautivo de su encanto. Comprendió que él era el único que había podido ver mas allá de la coraza de Killua. Su familia solo había podido darse cuenta que el chico tenia corazón, por lo que inmediatamente trataron de arrebatárselo, romperlo, trisarlo, borrar todo rastro de su existencia, tal como lo habían hecho con Irumi y con Mike. No se pusieron a pensar que quizás este era el tesoro más valioso que tenia. Mas que su propia habilidad. Cerro los ojos y pudo percibir la fuerza que Gon transmitía. Era todo lo contrario a lo que Killua era. Era cálido.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*///*/*/*/*/  
  
Leorio se acercó por la espalda del anciano, esperando que no lo escuchara. Lo vio sonreír y cerrar los ojos. Aprovecho el momento, y le puso una mano en el hombro. Creía que por ser tan viejo no seria de reflejos rápidos. Pobre iluso. Lo ultimo que recordó fue un intenso dolor en su mejilla.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
_ Leorio!!!!!!!!- Ambos muchachos se voltearon al ver al anciano golpear la moreno. Este cayo de forma nada elegante al suelo, con una mejilla roja y muy pronto hinchada.  
  
_Por que hizo eso?????- el hombre no podía comprender la actitud del moreno que estaba tirado a sus pies, siendo socorrido por los más pequeños.  
  
Gon lo miro desafiante, y mientras Killua cargaba a Leorio y lo llevo a la enfermería del barco, el más moreno de los dos saco su caña de pescar y en posición de ataque miro al hombre que estaba frente a él.  
  
_ No vamos a permitir que le hagan daño a Killua, aun si tenemos que morir en el intento no voy a permitir que se lo lleven otra vez a ese lugar. No es justo que decidan por el cómo va a llevar su vida. Es como intentar capturar a una mariposa y para evitar que se escape le cortan un ala. La pobre luego no puede ni ser libre ni olvidar el dolor, además de perder para siempre su belleza. Ustedes no me van a separar de Killua.  
  
_ Pero no te has puesto a pensar que Killua nos puede llegar a extrañar???  
  
_ si eso fuera así el me lo diría. Él prefiere vivir su vida y por eso no ha vuelto a casa. Yo mismo le he preguntado si los extraña y el me ha dicho que a veces, pero que no va a volver por miedo a no poder volver a salir de su hogar. Ya bastante daño le han hecho, privándolo de una vida normal. Por favor déjenlo en paz!!!!!!  
  
El anciano sonrió por ultima vez y se dirigió a su camarote. Que Killua hiciera lo que quisiera. Al menos tenia la seguridad de que sus amigos impedirían que algo malo le pasase. La verdad ese era su mas grande miedo, cuando su hijo le advirtió que Killua se iría de la casa. Temía que lo traicionaran y que entregaran su cabeza a cualquiera que lo quisiera. Pero por lo visto sus amigos le querían, le protegían. No habría podido ser mejor.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Hisoka salió del despacho del hombre que ahora yacía muerto en el suelo, con la clara intención de exigir explicaciones a Irumi. Él no tenía derecho ha hablarle así, de esa manera. Mas aun utilizando ese tono que tanto odiaba, un tono frió e impersonal, como si estuviera hablando del clima. Por eso se sorprendió al verle apoyado de espaldas a una pared, con el cabello sobre su rostro, con los hombros encogidos y su mano sobre el pecho. A la altura del corazón. Corrió a su lado pues a pesar de todo le había tomado cariño.  
  
Le obligo a levantar el rostro, y a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos... ahora se veían opacos, más profundos, más melancólicos. Desecho esa idea de su cabeza. El no sentía nada. No podía hacerlo. Sin saber por que lo abrazo tratando de confortarlo. Era extraño ver a Isoka allí, abrazando a alguien, pero más extraño aun era ver a Irumi apoyar todo su peso en quien se esforzaba por consolarlo. Dejo escapar todo aquello que él oprimía el pecho. Irumi Zoldick se puso a llorar.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/  
  
La puerta de la enfermería se abro revelando a un sonriente Gon y lo mejor de todo, aun entero. Lo que para ser sinceros sorprendió a Killua. Su abuelo solía matar o en el mejor de los casos golpear hasta dejar inconsciente a todo aquel que difiriera de su opinión. Leorio se quejo, lo que atrajo a Gon a su lado. El moreno estaba con una comprensa de agua fría en la mejilla, para tratar de menguar la inflación que el poderoso golpe del anciano le había dado.  
  
_ le avisamos a Kurapika??- Gon miró a Killua, tratando de procesar el por que su rubio amigo debía enterarse de la situación de Leorio. Ante esto el joven acecino puso su cara de gato, preguntándose si el criterio de su mejor amigo estaría lo suficientemente formado como para soportar el peso de sus infundadas ideas sobre un romance escondido ante el mundo y ante sus mismos participantes. Respiro hondo. Decidió contárselo. De paso así tendría alguien mas que le ayudara a molestarlos.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Kurapika llevaba tirado sobre su revuelta cama mas de veinte minutos, y aun no podía conciliar el sueño. No podía y menos aun si a cada minuto la imagen del joven moreno aparecía en su mente, haciéndole recordar lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Y si ahora se arrepentía, quizás que le hubiera pasado si hubieran continuado. Cerro los ojos. Su respiración se agitaba y se volvía mas y más rápida a medida de que su mente le hacia revivir una y otra vez las sensaciones que él le había hecho sentir. Su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar pues recordaba a la perfección el peso y la presión del moreno sobre él. Y más aun, comenzó a imaginar lo que hubiese pasado de no ser por aquel ruido. Miro hacia sus pantalones y lo que encontró la verdad no le sorprendió. Se levanto de la cama y fue al baño. Necesitaba con urgencia aun ducha de agua bien fría.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/.  
  
Hisoka se alejo un poco de su compañero, para tratar de verle la cara. Irumi se dejo con facilidad. Tenia los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera dormido, con algunas lagrimas rebeldes aun cayendo en su rostro. Sus labios estaban rojos y semi- abiertos, en una imagen que se le antojo muy provocativa a mago. Sus mejillas también estaban rojas. Toco su frente. Irumi estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Una vez le habían contado sobre los experimentos de condicionamiento a una conducta en los perros. Cuando a estos animales se les acostumbraba a que cuando sonaba una campana se les daba de comer, los perros comenzaban a babear. Luego salivaban solo con el ruido de la campana. Por eso no dudo en asociar la repentina 'enfermedad' de él joven con un condicionamiento a que cuando demostrara pensamientos contrarios a la doctrina de la familia lo asociara a un fuete malestar físico, que en este caso, se había presentado como una debilidad extrema. Por primera vez Hisoka maldijo a la familia Zoldick por tratar de esa forma a sus hijos. Nadie tenia el derecho de arrebatarle al corazón a nadie, y menos de esa forma.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
_ Y recién te vienes a dar cuanta Killua???  
  
El joven de cabellos blancos miro con algo de enojo a su amigo, pues esperaba cualquier cosa excepto aquella respuesta.  
  
_ Y u desde cuando lo sabes eh, Gon??  
  
_ pues desde que esos dos se conocieron en el braco que nos llevo al lugar de la prueba del cazador. Es cosa de mirarles los ojos y ver la cantidad de sentimientos que estos demuestran con solo una mirada al otro.  
  
Killua miraba cada vez mas desconcertado a Gon quien hablaba y hablaba de sentimientos que se pueden ver con solo mirar a los ojos del otro. Se sintió un poco mas seguro al saber que el joven cazador no podía leer nada en los suyos. Sintió temor de saber que pudiera ver en ellos. Se levanto y se ofreció a llamar a Kurapika. Seria divertido ver como reaccionaba al enterarse lo que le había pasado a su amigo  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
Y que les ha parecido?????? Muy muy mal??????? Los he decepcionado?????? Es que la verdad esto se me esta yendo de las manos... no esperaba que me llegaran tantos reviws, y no es que me queje, así que sigan asi. Cualquier duda, cometario amenaza propuesta indecorosa, ideas, estoy dispuestas a aceptar, siempre y cuando no sean virus de computador, por que además de ser mi herramienta de trabajo es mi mejor a migo.... -_- Ok ignórenme solo dejen un review y soy feliz  
  
Saludos............ Hally Black 


	5. recuerdos

Salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, sentándose a orillas de la cama, mirando hacia un espejo que estaba colocado al frente ( N/A: valla Kurapika no es supersticioso... XD) mirándose. Su figura le mostró lo mal que estaba tratando a su cuerpo, estaba mas delgado, mas pálido, y la cadena que llevaba en su mano parecía quedarle demasiado grande. No es que esto ultimo fuera muy importante pues solo bastaba desear que la cadena se encogía y se amoldara a su nueva figura, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Al menos este seria un parámetro para poder medir cuanto se estaba descuidando. Levanto nuevamente la vista. Quizás Leorio tuviera razón... si debía comenzar a cuidarse.  
  
Se levanto con calma y abrió el armario en el que habían guardado sus pertenencias. También estaban las de él. No pudo evitarlo. Tomo una de sus innumerables chaquetas y se abrazo a ella, respirando fuertemente su aroma. Algo le decía que se estaba enamorando de él, cosa que la verdad no le hizo la menor gracia. En ese momento justo de su vida no deseaba involucrarse con nadie, no hasta haber cumplido con su misión. El hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado bruscamente cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Suspiro. Lo mejor seria contestar.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Killua dejo a Gon cuidando a Leorio, pues deseaba con todas sus fuerzas molestar al joven Kuruta, cosa que ninguno mas del grupo osaba hacer. Camino con calma pues la verdad deseaba de paso pensar. Gon lo había defendido frente a su abuelo, lo había convencido, talvez, de que lo dejaran vivir su vida. El solo quería ser feliz y alcanzar a Irumi en lo que a manipulación de Nen se refería. Mas que nada para poder enfrentarse a él. No era algo que le quitara el sueño, ni mucho menos, pero desde el incidente en la prueba final del examen para convertirse en cazador se había vuelto una de sus prioridades, junto con ayudar a Gon a encontrar a su padre.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Kurapika asintió con aprensión aun sabiendo que su interlocutor no lo vería. Lugo de asegurarle que cumpliría en medida de lo posible su petición colgó el celular. Salió de su habitación, buscando a su grupo de amigos. Justo venia por el pasillo caminando Killua, con cara de estar metido en lo mas profundo de sus pensamientos, por lo que se acerco a el.  
  
_Kurapika, te estaba buscando...  
  
_ yo también te estaba buscando a ti, recibí una llamada de....  
  
_ Leorio esta en el ala de hospital, esperando a que le des un beso para que se despierte =P - Killua sin prestar atención a los colores que se le subían al rostro de su amigo, siguió con su explicación, haciendo que el rubio olvidase de momento su 'misión'- Gon lo esta cuidando y esta murmurando cosas muy comprometedoras que pasaron hoy, al parecer... - Killua mentía sin siquiera parpadear, conciente que esto afirmaba lo que alguna vez había dicho Isoka, 'los que manejan el estilo transformador son mentirosos y caprichosos'. Claro que el joven de cabellos blancos ignoraba que Si habían pasado cosas comprometedoras entre los dos, por lo que se sorprendió al ver al Joven Kuruta al borde de un colapso nervioso- Kurapika te sientes bien... - comenzó a sospechar... alcohol y esos dos solos en una habitación... Kurapika al borde de un colapso... y uno más uno son uno. No le falto mas información. Sonrió de manera divertida y algo picara. Si que se iba a divertir...  
  
_ Claro, no es nada.... es solo que esperaba mas discreción de su parte... donde dijiste que estaba????  
  
_ En enfermería...... ven, yo te llevo, le vas a dar su besito para despertarlo???- La voz de Killua... ¿ese chico se estaba burlando de él?  
  
_ no lo voy a mandar al demonio por estar diciendo cosas que no debería!!!!!  
  
_ ahhhhhhh  
  
_ Perdón dijiste algo????? ¬¬  
  
_ no nada ^^  
  
Llegaron a la enfermería que estaba muy bien ubicada ( es decir a pocos metros de las habitaciones de los cazadores) Cuando Kurapika entro dispuesto a golpear al pobre e inconsciente ( y de paso inocente, calumniado, golpeado y bastante guapo) Leorio, vio a Gon sentado a su lado, bastante aburrido.  
  
Y si Gon estaba aburrido significaba que Leorio no había dicho nada entre sueños...  
  
Y si no había dicho nada, Killua había escuchado de su propia boca cosas que no se debían saber.....  
  
Miro a Killua quien tenia pintada en la cara una risita mas bien cómplice y con un gesto se preparo para salir de la enfermería. Ahora se debía esperar un fuerte chantaje para evitar que alguien mas se enterara de lo que había dicho... aunque ese alguien fuera uno de sus mejores amigos...  
  
De repente recordó su mensaje....  
  
_Eh, Killua, antes de que te vallas, Hisoka quiere hablar con tigo..... - pasándole un pedazo de papel con un teléfono, le indico que ahí debía llamar, y que de paso, era urgente.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Gon miro como el rostro de un Kurapika, que entraba a la enfermería venia hirviendo de rabia. También vio como se volvía mas bien desconcertado, para luego mostrarse realmente aterrado... y algo le dijo que no era por la condición de Leorio directamente lo que lo tenia asi. Prefirió esperar a que el joven se quedara allí, haciendo compañía a su amigo y decidió salir. Tenia algo de hambre y además quería ir a ver que tanto quería halar Hisoka con Killua. Eso realmente le intrigaba.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/**/*/*/**/  
  
Estaba sentado, mirando por un grandioso ventanal como la Luna iba subiendo poco a poco por el cielo, esperando que el chico Killua lo llamara. La verdad es que la condición de Irumi le preocupaba. Pero no le preocupaba por algo personal, era por que en un día mas tendría que llevar a cabo una peligrosa misión. Pero algo le decía que se engañaba, que no era profesionalmente que le interesaba el estado de Irumi, pero tampoco era por que lo considerara su amigo, ¿no?, Es decir, cualquier persona sin el más mínimo grado de simpatía podia compartir un apartamento en plena ciudad y además trabajar juntos con otra... Suspiro. Para que se engañaba. Él era lo más cercano aun amigo, y la verdad no quería perderlo. Y estaba muy preocupado. Llevaba cerca de 12 horas sin conocimiento, y la fiebre no bajaba. Para peor, por lo visto estaba sufriendo, pues su rostro se contraía de dolor cada cierto rato, gimiendo descontroladamente y apretando con fuerza las sabanas, cuando no se enterraba las uñas en sus mismas manos o en su pecho, dejando profundas heridas. Tenia miedo. Hisoka jamás había visto a alguien sufrir sin razón aparente (Sip por que generalmente el las hacia sufrir... digo yo, no?), Y mas lo aterrorizaba el hecho de que ese sufrimiento fuera causado por recuerdos.... no quiso ni pensar en como habían sido las torturas en su debido tiempo.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*-  
  
_Alo, Hisoka?????  
  
Gon llegó justo cuando su amigo había comenzado a hablar. Se sentó a su lado.  
  
_ QUE??????  
  
Killua sonaba preocupado... no podía ser nada bueno.....  
  
_ Mira lo primero que tienes que hacer es hacerle entender que no es mas que un sueño.... siéntate a su lado y háblale, hazle saber que lo que esta pasando no es real..... si aunque este inconsciente..... eso al menos era lo que yo antes hacia...  
  
¿de que demonios podrían estar hablando? Se llevo un pedazo de pan a la boca, mientras miraba bastante intrigado el rostro preocupado de Killua.  
  
_ Mira, la verdad fueron cosas terribles, por lo que alguna vez me contó mi padre, recibió un tratamiento de condicionamiento, fue tan terrible que el mismo prohibió que se volviera a aplicar en la familia, pues era un método arcaico y brutal ahora lo que debes hacer es hacerle entender que todo ese sufrimiento es de mentira.  
  
Ahora si que no entendía nada... Condicionamiento????? De verdad luego tendría que preguntarle a Killua de que estaban hablando.  
  
_ cundo yo era niño recuerdo que él estaba encerrado en el calabozo días enteros, sin recibir nada de comida ni de agua, siendo azotado de día y de noche con cadenas, incluso creo que una vez le obligaron a ver Barney y los Teletubies por mas de 72 horas.... Y la vedad es que en un principio el tampoco quería ser asesino, pero a diferencia mía, el nunca fue muy fuerte por lo que no podía como yo defenderse.... claro que luego de ese entrenamiento era capaz de abrir completamente las 7 puertas de la propiedad.....  
  
Ok estaban hablando de alguien de su familia... Irumi tal vez?????  
  
_ Si lo se, es horrible, pero creo que lo peor fue una vez, cuando el tenia cuatro años, lo dejaron en la cámara de torturas a manos de sádico de mi tatara abuelo, que ya estaba un poco loco.. talvez bastante loco... lo único que se es que después de eso a mi hermano nunca mas le brillaron los ojos. También me contaron que salió inconsciente y que luego tenia horribles pesadillas y además no se atrevía a decir ni una sola palabra.... supongo que al pobre casi lo mataron allí dentro.... después de eso, todos coincidieron que mi hermano se comenzó a transformar en un cascaron vacío, como un muerto en vida.... pero te digo, eso es mentira, mas bien diría yo que olvido lo que es tener corazón y alma... a diferencia mía, el jamás tubo una habilidad innata para ser asesino, el simplemente tubo que aprender de la forma dolorosa... por ejemplo había noches en las que, para que olvidara lo que era el dolor mi padre se dedicaba a aplícale hierros calientes en la carne al descubierto, luego de haber sido azotado durante todo el día....  
  
Gon no quiso escuchar mas... esa familia era terrible, ahora mas que nunca iba a evitar que se le aceraran a Killua..... NO LO IBA A PERMITR!!!!!!!!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Hisoka colgó el auricular, sin poder dejar de tener una expresión de espanto en su cara. Al chico le habían privado de lo mas natura como era el cariño de una madre.... que lo golpearan por que se portaba mal, Ok eso a todos los padres se les perdona, pero que lo golpearan por que quería desearle un feliz día a su madre por su cumpleaños??????????? Estaban todos mas locos que una cabra en esa familia. Por primera vez sintió realmente compasión por Irumi. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue el simple hacho de que el joven NO había querido ser asesino. Por un momento y solo por un momento sintió ganas de conocerlo de verdad... No era justo que lo hubiesen tratado así solo por no tener las mismas habilidades para su profesión que el resto de la familia.....  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Llevaba unos cinco minutos allí, contemplando el hermoso anochecer. Se acordó de isla ballena, de Mito- san... diablos, la extrañaba demasiado. Se sorprendió cuando Killua llego y lo abrazo por la espalda. No es que le molestara es solo que era extraño ver a su querido peliblanco allí, tan triste.  
  
_ De quien hablaban tu e Hisoka????  
  
_ de Irumi, por lo visto al muy tonto se le ocurrió ir o pensar en forma contraria a como debe hacerlo, pues el fue expuesto a un tratamiento horrible que se llama condicionamiento. Es una corriente psicológica que se utiliza generalmente en animales, en donde a los seres se les hace asociar ciertos estímulos con episodios de su vida. Un ejemplo es el de los ratones de laboratorio a los cuales se les enseña que si empujan la puerta amarilla, se les dará queso, a Irumi le enseñaron a asociar sentimientos con torturas, en un largo proceso de dolor. Recuerdo cuando era pequeño, y el tenia unos 10 años, llegaba a su habitación horriblemente golpeado, te apuesto lo que quieras que aun ahora tiene las marcas en su cuerpo de aquellas noches.  
  
_ Lo quieres????- la pregunta de Gon lo tomo por sorpresa, jamás se había planteado de aquella manera la extraña relación que tenia por el. Obviamente su hermano siempre fue el que mas lo cuido..... y cuando era mas pequeño era el quien lo consolaba...... claro que......  
  
_ No lo se Gon, solo se que si algo malo le pasa a Irumi me muero.. es parecido a mi... solo que tubo peor suerte que yo... le toco ser el mayor.... le toco ser algo así como un sujeto experimental de prueba. Y es que por primera vez en mas de 20 generaciones de nuestra familia el fue el primero en oponerse a los deseos de mis padres...  
  
Gon miró a su amigo y se apoyo en su pecho, era extraño ver a Killua tan triste. Adivino que su amigo quería mucho a Irumi. Quizás Irumi también lo quería a su modo. Tal vez por eso intento alejarlo de su lado, para que no sé fuera lejos de su familia, para que no lo obligaran a ser algo que no quería, para que no lo hicieran sufrir lo que el sufrió.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
_Leorio, te duele mucho???????  
  
La voz de Kurapika era tan preocupada que por momentos le hacia olvidar el dolor que sentía. Por momentos olvidaba que los dientes de su lado derecho no estaban tan firmes como lo habían estado hace unos minutos, pero lo que no podía olvidar, era el sabor de la piel del rubio que a su lado se encontraba, aunque el sabor dulzón de la sangre tuviera el control de su boca, era algo mas fuerte, era algo que sus sentidos, su corazón habían almacenado.  
  
_ Si estoy bien. Debo agradecer que no me rompió la cara, al menos....  
  
_Leorio, tenemos que hablar......  
  
Y el momento que tanto temía llegaba.....  
  
_ Ahora no Kurapika.... dame un tiempo solo para madurar mis ideas......  
  
Y el mundo se le vino abajo... Leorio estaba arrepentido... en que momento se haya tomado el derecho de pensar siquiera que estaba enamorado de él???? Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lagrimas. Se contuvo. Siempre digno, no se iba a dejar vencer por esto. Siempre lo supo Leorio jamás le amaría.  
  
No debía dejar que Kurapika supiera que por él moría... un momento... que le había hecho pensar esto???? Que le hacia pensar que lo amaba... su piel, sus sentidos, eso le decía que lo amaba, pero no estaba dispuesto por nada del mundo a que él se burlara de esa forma, ya lo podía imaginar, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose con toda su alma, y diciendo tres lapidarias palabras...' NO TE AMO' No, no lo iba a permitir por nada del mundo.  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
Y Que les ha parecido???????????????????? Díganme o sino Muero..... bueno no es para tanto, pero de verdad me interesa mucho vuestra opinión.... y hablando de eso GRAX POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y gracias a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, me animan a continuar........  
  
Ahora me gustaría preguntarles algo, aquí en mi país se ha emitido a serie solo hasta la derrota de la araña, o del jefe de esta, y se que hay una segunda parte en el manga. MI pregunta es: ( bueno en realidad son varias)  
  
El anime sigue mas allá????????  
  
Alguien lo tiene??????? Si es así. Dónde lo consigo?????? ( esta pregunta también se puede aplicar al manga ^^)  
  
Que tipo de nen tiene Leorio??????? E Irumi???????? ( yo creo que el hermano de Killua es de estilo controlador, pero la verdad no sabría decirles......)  
  
Les gustaría que escribiera algo de Mito- San / Gin?????? Es q adoro la pareja que hacen y y digo yo Mito por algo lo debe odiar tanto, por que donde hubo amor cenizas quedan............. XD.. solo es opconal contestar esta pregunta grax....  
  
Alguien sabe la historia de Irumi....... es q no se si se han dado cuanta pero estoy inventando cada cosa =P, utilizando un poco de lo que me enseñaron en clases... y bueno, = me gustaría saber algo mas de el... es que LO ADORO A EL Y A KILLUA!!!!!!!!!!!! =P~  
  
Y eso......... creo que mejor me dejo de escribir incoherencias....... Saludos a todos quienes me leen y esop, nos vemos...  
  
=^-^= Hally Black 


	6. Los problemas

Este Cáp. Va dedicado a Manxx, y de paso aprovecho de contestar tu pregunta.  
  
No contesto los Reviews por que aun estoy castigada y hay veces en las que subo capítulos de cualquiera de mis fics, pero ni siquiera he leído mi correo, es básicamente por eso... Un besito y muchas gracias por apóyame, espero que te guste este capitulo!!!  
  
Por cierto: estoy a solo horas de iniciar mi ultimo año escolar, para que no se preocupen por cualquier demora en publicar........  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
_ Por favor, no me dejes solo....  
  
_ no lo haré jamás, jamás te dejaría solo....  
  
_ tengo miedo, tengo tanto miedo....  
  
_ pero por que no te alejas de aquí, yo me he escapado cientos de veces...  
  
_ no puedo, por que no soy tan silencioso como tu. Además, no te puedo dejar solo. Si a mi me han hecho esto, que te harán a ti, hermano??  
  
_ a mi nada, por que soy hábil, puedo pelear de frente con cualquiera, se mezclarme con la noche y la oscuridad, se ocultar lo que pienso y siento, tu no puedes hacer eso, por favor, Irumi, vete de aquí, antes que te maten, yo te cuidare las espaldas, por favor, hermano, no ves que te están matando???  
  
Las lagrimas de Killua. Era algo que jamás había podido soportar.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
_ Vete, por favor, Kurapika, necesito descansar...  
  
El joven Kuruta salió silenciosamente de la enfermería en la que su amigo se encontraba. Apenas la puerta se cerro, a sus espaldas, dejó que la represa en sus ojos se desbordara. Lagrimas calientes iban apagando y consumiendo su deseo de vivir, pues iban cubriendo el mas bello sentimiento que el joven alguna vez hubiera sentido. Amor.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Leorio espero a que la puerta se cerrara, para analizar la desfavorable situación. Había visto la mirada inexpresiva de Kurapika al hacer referencia a su... bueno a eso. Pero claro...  
  
El rubio ni se dedico a pensar que quizás eso había significado demasiado para el, pues había sido como abrir las puertas del paraíso. Pero el ángel a quien amaba le había dicho un lapidario 'Leorio, tenemos que hablar......'. Con ese tono que era equivalente a 'olvida lo que paso y seguimos siendo lo mas parecido a amigos que podamos ser'  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Llevaban allí un buen rato, Gon apoyado en el pecho de Killua, sintiendo el corazón de su amigo palpitar, dejándose llevar por esa melodía que hacia juego con la que su propio corazón emitía.  
  
Solo después de un rato comenzó a darse cuanta de la situación en la que estaban. Era cerca de media noche, y el viento marino estaba por debajo de los 10 grados Celsius, en opinión de Gon. El joven cazador se pregunto por que razón no había sentido frió antes, ni por que no se le había ocurrido entrar, pues en cubierta ya se comenzaba a dejar caer una densa garúa, que mojaba a todo desprevenido.  
  
Se soltó del abrazo de su amigo y le invito a entrar, pues el tenia frió. Killua le dijo que el se quedaría un rato mas allí por lo que Gon lo dejo solo.  
  
Solo después se dio cuanta que tan mala idea había sido eso.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Espero a que los pasos de su amigo se alejaran para cerrar sus ojos y suspirar. Lo que sintió en ese momento era la impotencia que hace tanto sentía olvidada, la impotencia de ver como tu hermano, poco a poco se transformaba en un muñeco al cual no le interesaba nada. Creía que ahora que el ya estaba totalmente en manos de su familia ya no le importaba, por lo que había escondido ese cariño. Sin embrago, saber que el aun no estaba conforme le hacia sentirse tal como hace unos años, cuando trataba por todos los medios de salvarlo de su destino. Sus lagrimas se mezclaron con la llovizna que en ese instante se intensifico. Deseo con toda su alma que Irumi se encontrara bien. Por unos instantes tubo conciencia de que el odio que llevaba reprimido hacia su familia, volvía a florecer, con majestuosidad. Pidió al cielo, que su hermano favorito pudiera volver a ser tal como era antes. Tal como el lo recordaba.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
_ Ya puedes irte, chico- La enfermera del barco le indico a Leorio la salida del lugar, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa. El joven cazador, le devolvió el gesto, por lo que pudo ver a la hermosa señorita sonrojare.  
  
_ Y dime, que harás esta noche??- El moreno se pregunto que hacia preguntándole a la muchacha lo que haría. Hace bastante que no le daba por coquetear con ninguna mujer bella, pero el despecho que había sentido al marcharse Kurapika, lo animo a continuar. Aun estaba algo excitado por lo que había pasado hace algunas horas con su rubio 'amigo' por lo que decidió pasar un buen rato, para quitarse las ganas.  
  
La muchacha le indico a que hora se desocupaba y se separaron, ambos bastante sonrojados.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
_ Gon!! Que haces aquí??- Kurapika vio a su amigo caminar con paso decidido por entre las mesas del comedor del lugar.  
  
Apenas se había auto convencido de que Leorio no sentía nada por él, se había dedicado a vagar, hasta que su estomago se puso a gruñir, con claras intenciones de no dejar de hacerlo hasta que se dedicara a apaciguarlo.  
  
Por lo mismo, se había dirigido al comedor del barco, y se encontraba sentado frente a un enorme plato de conejo con arroz, riendo por lo bajo, pues recordaba haber leído en algún lugar, que las mujeres cuando se sienten despechadas, o sus novios las han dejado les da por comer....( N/a: no me digan nada, se me ocurrió luego de ver Gravitation... es q encuentro genial la reacción de Ayeka-chan cuando Yuki le sonríe a Shuichi en el concierto...=p)  
  
_eh, Gon... me estas escuchando...- el joven cazador se había sentado en al misma mesa de su amigo, casi por inercia, pues aun iba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos. Algo le incomodaba... algo relacionado con Killua... pero no sabia que.  
  
_ oye, Kurapika....- El joven Kuruta que había comenzado a comer, pensando que su amigo ya no lo iba a tomar en cuanta, se sorprendió por el tono preocupado de su voz.- tu crees que Killua sea una persona de carácter depresivo???  
  
_ no lo creo Gon. Killua ha sido entrenado para que ningún tipo de ataque psicológico lo afecte, por lo que se deduce, que no es alguien propenso a dejarse llevar por las emociones que pueda sentir. Me explico. Los depresivos suelen auto- convencerse de que las cosas no tienen solución, y van cayendo en un hoyo cada momento mas y mas profundo. Killua en cambio, esta consciente de que sus propios pensamientos no deben afectarlo en su forma de actuar... aunque...  
  
_ que pasa Kurapika....  
  
_ La verdad mi teoría se viene abajo cuando pienso en lo que paso para el examen del cazador... Killua actuó de acuerdo a las indicaciones que se le dieron, aunque estas fueron 'infundadas'. Es decir, Killua actuó bajo un fuerte estado de psicosis mental, que le llevo a creer que alguien que el considera cercano esta en peligro, en ese caso, tu, y lo llevó aun contra su voluntada a matar para protegerte.  
  
_ pero no fue a quien mató a Killua quien me amenazó, fue Irumi...  
  
_ si, pero Irumi también le advirtió que no debía enfrentarse a el. Quizás se descargo, como una forma de liberar sus ansias, y de paso, demostrarle a Irumi que el no tenia escrúpulos al momento de matar a sangre fría. Me explico??  
  
_ si. Eso creo...  
  
_ y a que viene la pregunta???- Kurapika que seguía comiendo, no noto que su amigo, distraídamente le acaba una pata del animal, para llevársela a la boca...  
  
_ es que veras... Hisoka llamaba para avisar que Irumi estaba muy mal, por lo visto tenia algo que ver con el entrenamiento que recibió cuando era un niño. El punto en que Killua se puso traste, aunque trato por todos los medios de que yo no me diera cuanta, el asunto es que cuando le pregunte si quería a su hermano me dio a entender que el no lo sabia, pero por la forma en la que habla de el, se que si le importa. Lo que me preocupa es que haga una locura. Es una sensación que tengo en el pecho, pero quizás no valga la pena hacerle caso.  
  
_ no Gon, no es así- Kurapika había dejado los cubiertos en la mesa y miraba a Gon con el seño fruncido. -Tú eres una persona demasiado intuitiva, por lo que generalmente tus presentimientos terminan siendo verdad... yo diría que mejor vallamos a ver como esta.  
  
En el momento en el que ambos se levantaban para salir a buscar a Killua, entraba Leorio. Tomado de la mano con una bella muchacha, a la que los cazadores reconocieron como la enfermera del barco. Kurapika sintió que un puñal se clavaba en su pecho, y que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas. Sin embargo en ese minuto se juro que no le afectaría en nada ver a Leorio con otra... es mas, ya no le afectaría nada que tuviera que ver con el. Solo serían amigos, con el dolor de su alma.  
  
Sin siquiera mirarlo, siguió a Gon, que solo lo había mirado con una cara rara, por lo que ninguno de ellos pudo notar una mueca de dolor que se dibujaba en el rostro del doctor al ver, tan frió y distante al rubio ángel que le quitaba el sueño ( N/a: Que cursi!!!!)  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
No lo iba a permitir... corrió como un poseído por todo el barco hasta dar con el cuarto que su madre y su abuelo ocupaban. Lo veía todo negro y rojo, no notaba que su mano, estaba totalmente deformada, para permitirle hacer su trabajo con facilidad. Tampoco noto que el odio que lo cegaba lo llevaría a cometer una locura.  
  
No pensó que eran dos contra uno, que esos dos tenían mas experiencia que él en ese trabajo, y tampoco razono que lo mas seguro es que atacaran antes de preguntar quien era.  
  
Solo entro a la habitación.  
  
Afuera se escucho un grito de dolor... un grito que poco a poco se convirtió en pánico...  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
_ a donde me llevas Gon....  
  
_ a la habitación de la familia Zoldick  
  
_ están aquí en el barco?????  
  
_ si están la madre y el abuelo de Killua. Apúrate Kurapika, es que se que algo malo le paso a Killua....  
  
Giraron en la esquina del pasillo, para encontrar una imagen que les helo la sangre.  
  
Killua estaba recostado entre el hermoso vestido de su madre, ahora completamente manchado en sangre, mientras la mujer dejaba que su suegro atendiera las heridas del muchacho....  
  
Gon Corrió a su lado......  
  
ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*ºª%o0**0o%ªº*  
  
Y que les pareció??????........ van a tener que esperar hasta que tenga un ratito libre para poder escribir la continuación.... de verdad disculpen las molestias causados por la demora, es solo que de verdad estaba con una crisis horrible, acentuada por la inminente angustia de tener que entrar al coleiego en menos de 48 horas......  
  
Por cierto, espero que la charla de Kurapika con Gon no haya sido aburrida, es que cuando lo veo en la serie, me da la impresión que es como un profesor, que se larga a hablar y a hablar, sin importarle que sus confundidos alumnos lo escuchen...... =P....... y por ciero, elijan:  
  
Hago sufrir a Gon o no.......... si es que si..... bueno, me daria pena, pero es la decisión del publico, es por eso que por favor diganmelo, que de eso depende la vida de........ Mujajajjajajajajjajajajajajajja.............  
  
Un beso y grax por leer estas incoherencias  
  
Y deséenme suerte en mi ultimo año!!!!!!!!!!!!! Que se viene pesado, y saludos a todos los que me han leído...... otra vez.......  
  
Faraón Hally Black 


	7. Mi corazón

El mundo de pronto se había vuelto negro. Completamente negro. Su cuerpo se había vuelto invisible. Y era mejor así. No ver como las heridas de las que manaba su propia esencia vital, adornaban lo que algún día había sido su esbelta figura de un niño de trece años.

De pronto la luz se hizo, y un joven de 23 años le miraba de frente. Sus ojos negros eran inexpresivos, su rostro hermoso. Se reconoció a si mismo en unos años mas. Sin embrago esta vez las heridas no lo acompañaban. Parecía que estaba bien.

El pequeño Irumi trato de acercarse a su propia imagen, convencido que era su propia salvación

-Aléjate- el mayor le hablo de manera fría y desgarradora. Con su voz coronada del dolor físico.- es por ti que estoy acá.

-acá adonde- pregunto el niño

-en un estado de inconciencia. Tu me hiciste recordar. Yo te había eliminado. Tu ya no eres yo.

El niño que por fin había llegado a su lado tomo la mano del adulto y la apretó contra su pecho

-te equivocas. Siempre he estado acá, es solo que por fin hoy me vienes a visitar.

Hizoka, el gran de los magos, se encontraba allí, tratando de hacer malabares con sus propios sentimientos. A su lado, su único amigo sufría. Y mucho. Inatentaba hablarle pero nada se le ocurría. Nada tenia que decir.

Es que con el jamás había sido necesarias las palabras.

Irumi y el se entendían con solo mirarse. Eso lo había descubierto hace unos días, cuando esto había comenzado. Había comprendido que su arte no era la precisión de cada uno, si no más bien la complementación de sus habilidades.

Cada uno trabajaba en lo suyo, pero confiando plenamente en el otro. El mas mínimo error les podía costar la vida. E Hizoka había entendido que el jamás le traicionaría.

Por lo mismo no le queria fallar… no ahora…

-Que intentas decir con eso

ambos Irumis se encontraban en medio de la oscuridad, con sus cuerpos brillando (tipo anime, uds entienden XD)

- nunca lograron destruirme… no ellos… tu solo me ocultaste de su vista… tu solo te olvidaste de mi existencia

-por que dices eso? -Irumi trataba de recordar su pasado. No tenia clara su propia historia.

Por que tu tenias miedo, y me abandonaste. Me dejaste por salvarlo a el, a Killua. Y no te lo reprocho, fui yo quien te impulso, pero tu jamas volviste por mi hasta ahora.

Hizoca se sento al lado del joven Zoldick, que parecia mas tranquilo, y le tomo la mano.

- no se que decir ahora, no puedo explicarlo Irumi, solo se que me he acostumbrado a ti, que me gusta trabajar contigo… no quiero que sufras- Hizoca veia extasiado el rostro de Irumi sereno. Era precioso.

Se acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron…

SE QUE ES MUY CORTO XDD pero la u no me ha dado tiempo para mas XDD

Quejas comentarios, ya saben reviews o manden un mail XD


	8. Enfermeria

El vestido se teñia mas y mas de rojo, indicando que el pelibalnco que se encontraba apoydo en el estaba perdiendo ams sangre de la que cualquier persona consideraria sano.

Gon se quedo alli, helado. La madre de Killua parecia mirar sin comprender la situación, mientras que el anciano miraba la escena con pavor.

Kurapika que aun guardaba un poco mas de conciencia, se percato que el vestido de la madre de Killua se encontraba desgarrado, y que el anciano tenia una horrible herida cerca de su corazon. Al parecer Killua los habia atacado, pero no ce podia explicar el estado del joven Zoldick.

- No fuimos nosotros… las trampas… las trampas que tenemos lo dejaron asi… su velocidad le permitió atacarnos antes de darnos cuenta… pero las trampas se activaron y no alcanzo a reaccionar…- la explicación de la mujer sonaba distante… pero por la forma en que su cuerpo se encontraba, denotaba la preocupación que sentía.

Gon corrió y le arrebato el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo a la mujer.

-Vayan a buscar a la enfermera… grito, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de su mejor amigo. No se preocupo de ver si le hacían caso o no… solo se quedo viendo el rostro pálido manchado de sangre de su compañero. Sus ojos se encontraban suavemente cerrados, como si estubiera dormido. Su boca, cadavérica, se encontraba entreabierta, y dejaba espacar suavemente el aire de su cuerpo. Estaba como hipnotizado viendolo, apreciendo la devilidad de uno de los chicos ams fuertes del mundo, pero que en ese momento como cualquier mortal, estaba luchando por permanecer en el mundo de los vivos.

Lagrimas. Jamas habia sentido esa senacion, al menos, no la de las suyas cayendo por su piel.

Los labios del mago se encontraban sangrando, de tanto mordérselos. Irumi en cambio, parecía placidamente dormido, como esperando que algún príncipe lo rescatara de las pesadillas que lo mas seguro, es que reinaran en su cansado corazón.

Dejo a un lado la botella de cerveza, y se acerco al ventanal. Este pequeño percance les costaría sus buenos MILLONES de dólares. Pero que importaba, si su compañero debía descansar para no morir.

Extraños sentimientos que jamás había sentido. Era mas que pena… eran rios de sentimientos que le partian el corazon.

-Hizoka….- Irumi se habia levantado. Parecía no percatarse que su bello cuerpo se encontraba tapado solo con una camisa, ajustada a su cuerpo por el sudor.

Su cabello evuelto, le daba un aspecto sensual, y sus ojos, parecían dudosos, a seguir preguntando.

- Acuéstate niño… murmuro el mago, mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba delicadamente por el brazo. – estas debil, debes dormir, y tratar de recuperar fuerzas.

- me duele el pecho…- Hizoka instintivamente miro al pecho del moreno. Sus uñas habían dejado profundas marcas, nada graves, pero si dolorosas.

- no es nada grave. Ahora recuéstate y trata de dormir, que yo te cuidare.- Hizoka se sorepndio de lo naturales y sinceras que eran sus ganas de que su amigo estubiera ya mejor

Kurapica casi golpea al pobre Leorio, cuando llego junto a la enfermera. Se notaba que la muchacha no estaba de ánimos para atender a nadie (es decir, a medio vestir, y un par de mordiscos visibles a simple vista en su cuello… era para matar a cualquiera)

Ese estupido no había perdido el tiempo… si nada los hubiera detenido hace un rato, el seria quien ostentara esas heridas de guerra. Maldijo a Leorio. Agradeció no ser uno mas… pero a la vez lo lamentaba.

- Que le paso al joven… - la mujer, al ver el estado de nuestro joven cazador, dejo de lado las paciones personales para hacerce cargo de la situación

- nada que te importe, solo sálvalo- Kurapica, siempre tan educado, sorprendió a todos con lo frio y antipático de su intervención.

Claro que Leorio si entendió el 'odio' del joven por la mujer, y un fuerte carmin tiño sus mejillas. Se notaba molesto, pero tambien avergonzado. Si queria conquistar al joven Kuruta debía ser mas delicado, y denostarle que lo suyo era mas que calentura, era amor. Pero la oportunidad se le habia precentado… y el hombre suele pensar con su cabeza ( ) ya saben nop)…. No con el corazon.

Ya habia recorrido ese maldito pasillo unas trescientas veces por lo menos, y aun nada. La enfermera segui encerrada con Killua, sin salir ha hacer ninguna clase de comentario. Era para preocuparse.

Sintio como se le acercaba Kurapica, y le tendia un vaso con agua. Fue cosa de probarlo para darec cuenta que tenia un tranquilizante. No lo recrimino, sabia que era por su propio bien. Se dejo llevar por el efecto de la droga, necesitaba descansar, para que cuando su amigo se despertara, el pudiera velar su sueño.

- que se supone que tiene?

Leorio y Kurapica (que obviamente no se hablaban) se acercaron a la enfermera, apenas apareció por la puerta.

-Las heridas son muy profundas, ha perdido mucha sangre, pero gracias al cielo no hay órganos comprometidos. Necesita mucho reposo, y estar lo mas tranquilo posible, pero fuera de eso, esta muy bien.

Acercandoce a nuestro doctor, con la mirada mas seductora que pudo encontara, le invito a seguir 'conversando'

Kurapica prefirió alejarse, para no dejar ver las lagrimas que asomaban a sus ojos. Sin embargo escucho el claro no que leorio le dio a la mujer, sintiendo que la esperanza no estaba totalmente muerta.

Sin embargo, tampoco corrio a sus brazos, ni retrocedio. Su marcha altiva, lo condujo lejos del moreno, sintiendo su mirada clavada en su espalda.

malisimo….. XDD prometo tratar de actualizar antes y q sera un mejor cap


	9. de heridas y olvidos

Killua despertó muy desconcertado. Las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente, dando vueltas vertiginosas, confundiendo la realidad con la ficción. No sabia que había pasado, ni la razón por la cual estaba allí tirado, en lo que parecía ser la enfermería del lugar. Tampoco recordaba sentir dolor por las profundas heridas. Había aprendido desde pequeño a no sentir dolor ante las heridas.

Un suave gemido escapo de sus labios, estaban resecos, partidos, necesitaba agua, pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Trato de mover los brazos, pero tampoco respondían. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de el.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

Gon se incorpora ya mas tranquilo, el sueño del tranquilizante le había hecho bien, la ira, poco común en el se había esfumado, seguramente su amigo aun no había despertado, pero aun así quería verlo. Aprovechando que la enfermera no estaba, se adentro en el lugar. Encontró a su amigo, tirado en el suelo arrastrándose. Se acerco raudo a su lado, y tomándolo en brazos lo acostó

- G gon… Agu…a, agu a

Killua apenas podía hablar. Se notaba el gran esfuerzo que hacia, tomo una esponja y comenzó a refrescar a su amigo. Killua, cerrando sus ojos agradecidos se dejo cuidar. Gon simple lo cuidaba, y se sentía muy mal por no poder hacer lo mismo por el. Se resigno, momentáneamente, y trato de hacer funcionar con coherencia su cerebro. Necesitaba saber que había pasado, por que se encontraba allí.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

Irumi, ya mas tranquilo se vestía delicadamente, contemplando su maldita imagen. Se maldita, por que era lo único que se venia a su mente. Era un mounstro. Un ser despreciable, que de humano solo tenia la apariencia. Cerro los ojos con ira, una pequeña arruga se marco en su frente.

No noto como su compañero Hizoka, quien fingía no preocuparse lo miraba, atentamente. Se notaba que el joven moreno no estaba bien, para nada. Sufría, pero no lo iba a demostrar, para variar. Tal vez no había aprendido la lección, de lo mal que le hacia guardarse las cosas y luego estallar. Pero también comprendía el miedo para no hacerlo, para no revelarse. Siguió haciendo su castillo de naipes. Meditando sobre la maldita situación que le tenía allí, viendo imperturbable a su amigo, sin poder hacer nada.

Irumi se acerco al escritorio y tomo una carpeta llena de papeles.

Vio las cifras y sus ojos se abrieron imperceptiblemente por la impresión.

- cuantos casos desechaste mientras estuve enfermo???…. cuanto tiempo estube enfermo Hizoka???

00 000 000000 00000000 000000000 000000000000

- ya veras que te vas a recuperar, la verdad es que las heridas no son tan graves Killua, ya veras que todo esta bien- Gon trataba de animar a su amigo y auto convencerse que las cosas así saldrían, no podía darse el gusto de mostrarle el miedo que sentía al joven Zoldick

La puerta se abrió suavemente dejando ver una cadena, seguida de una mano y un par de ojos azules que se asomaban preocupados, con rastro de haber llorado. Se animo un poco al ver que Killua ya estaba despierto, y mas o menos conciente y entro, saludándolo, para hacerle compañía a Gon. Ambos jóvenes trataban de contarle cosas alegres, rememoraban grandes hazañas que juntos habían hecho, pero no podían ver que nada de eso servia. Killua solo trataba de recordar, y de quitarse la angustia que le oprimía el pecho. Sabía que algo malo pasaba, tenia ese presentimiento.

Trato de gritarles que por favor le dijeran que había pasado, pero no podía hablar. Cerró los ojos, tratando una vez mas de desconectar su cerebro y poder reiniciarlo, a ver si eso funcionaba. En esos instantes algo en el se activo. Las imágenes se volcaron y cobraron sentido, Recordó todo. Se sentó en la cama de forma casi automática, sin percatarse de la cantidad de vendas que cubrían su pecho horriblemente herido.

- Gon, por favor, no dejes que mis padres me vengan a ver no quiero verlos, Gon… no dejes que se acerquen a mi otra vez- las lagrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas, a la vez que las vendas comenzaban a colorearse de rojo. Las heridas aun no cicatrizadas comenzaban a abrirse.

Ambos cazadores se acercaron y le prometieron que eso no pasaría. La verdad es que Kurapika ya se había encargado de eso. Gon le pidió a su amigo que se calmara, y luego de prometerle que todo estaría bien, lo acostó con suavidad y beso su frente. Le pidió que descansara, y acurrucándolo como aun bebe lo hizo dormir.

-El corazón de Gon es tan tranquilo, me da paz…. El corazón de Gon es tan calido… me da paz… Gon en si mismo es lo que me hace calmarme… Killua cerro los ojos y se dejo mimar, mientras Kurapika miraba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro. Era muy tierna.

00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00 00

A si que ya vez, tan malo no soy.- obviamente Hizoka había "olvidado" contarle sobre como lo cuido cuando estuvo enfermo. Irumi aparentemente había olvidado la razón de su enfermedad. Seguía tan inmutable como siempre. Pero no podía notar el cambio operado en el mago. El no podía olvidar la imagen de su amigo, tan perturbado… tan sensual… Ahh Hizoka se maldijo. Siempre tan pervertido, siempre tan sexual su forma de actuar.

Irumi se sentó frente al computador y comenzó a arreglar las cuentas y fechar nuevos trabajos, mientras el mago, tomado un whisky lo miraba.


End file.
